A World Unknown
by DawnCat2476
Summary: My name is Louisa Roberts and I am an orphan. This is the story of how I met a boy who never grew up; this is the story of how I met Peter Pan. Rated T for romantic themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you enjoy my new story! Please review so I can see what you think!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, it belongs to the great J. .**

**Chapter 1- Louisa**

My name is Louisa Roberts; I am fifteen years old and I am an orphan. My parents died in a car crash three years ago and since then, I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle in London. I don't mind living with them; they're very kind and understanding, but at the end of the day London isn't my home and they are not my parents. My aunt, Mrs Gardiner, was unable to have children of her own and so offered me all the love she could muster and for that I am truly grateful.  
It was a Friday afternoon and I was repeating French nouns with my governess. She is an odious woman and I enjoy nothing more than to make up stories about her. You see, I love to read and write. I always carry a book with me and one day I hope to become a successful author. My governess, Mrs Grey scorns at this; she believes that women of wealthy families should not be allowed to work; she thinks it improper. I do not take this into account though; I know from my books that I should never listen to witches.  
"Louisa you are daydreaming again" snapped Mrs Grey; "this really cannot continue!"  
"I am truly sorry Mrs Grey; I was thinking what a lovely day it was!" I lied  
"It would be good, if you stopped thinking of the weather and told me instead what _la peur _means!"  
"It means fear" I sighed  
"Good, now read me this poem and you may have leave for the day" said she pointing at the book.  
_  
"_Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant  
D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,  
Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même  
Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend.

Car elle me comprend, et mon coeur transparent  
Pour elle seule, hélas! cesse d'être un problème  
Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême,  
Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant.

Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse? Je l'ignore.  
Son nom? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore,  
Comme ceux des aimés que la vie exila.

Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,  
Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a  
L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues" I read, understanding very little of what the poem meant.

"Very good Louisa, we shall meet again on Monday; you are dismissed."  
With that she rose from her seat and left the room. I waited until the sound of her footsteps receded, before jumping up from my chair and rushing to find my aunt. I found her in the parlour, with a book in her hand. She looked up when I entered the room and frowned when she saw the state of my appearance.  
"Oh Louisa dear, you best be careful that your Uncle John does not catch sight of you in such a dishevelled state" she said kindly  
"I am sorry Aunt Mariah, but you see I was very eager to speak to you and my hair came loose on my way here" I replied.  
"Then tell me my dear what you so eagerly came to find me for" she laughed, her eyes shining with humour.  
"Well" I began; "Michael Conroe is unwell with fever and since they are such a nice family, I was wondering whether I could keep him company for a little while."  
"That is very kind of you Louisa and of course you may go." she replied; "First though, find Hannah and ask her to tidy your hair and help you put on a clean dress. I cannot let you go out in such a state."  
"Thank you Aunt Mariah" I said and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave the room. Just as I reached the door, she called out to me.  
"Oh and Louisa, do remember that you are no longer a child. At the age you are, I really cannot let you be seen in such a state."  
I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I did. As I left the room, I sighed; how easy it would be to be a boy. I could wear breeches and have my hair short and ride and rush about all day. Instead, I was damned to be a girl. I reached my chambers and rang the bell for Hannah before taking off my dress and turning towards the looking glass. In the last two years my body had developed at a rapid race. I was pleased with my figure. I was quite tall, with a slim body and thankfully not a large chest. My face I suppose would be considered by some as attractive. I had long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes; I noticed also that I had a tan, something that would greatly displease my grandmother. Hannah entered the room and smiled shyly at me. She could be no older than two and twenty and so very slowly we had become friends.  
"Oh Miss Louisa" she sighed; "look at the state of you."  
I smiled sheepishly at her as she led me to my dressing table and started on my hair. By the end of the process, I was dressed in a white blouse and green skirt. My hair was done in a knot at the nape of my neck and Hannah helped me into my green coat and placed a matching hat on my hair.  
"There" she smiled; "now you can be presented to society."  
"Thank you Hannah; now I best be on my way or I shall not be back in time for tea."  
The chauffeur of the family drove me to the Conroe's residence. Unlike the Gardiners, they were not as lucky to be so very well off. They were not poor, but with six children I knew Mr Conroe could not offer them the luxuries that I had so easily adapted to. I knocked on the door and Mrs Conroe opened it.  
"Louisa!" she exclaimed; "What a pleasant surprise! How can we be of service?"  
"Good afternoon Mrs Conroe, I came to enquire after Michael"  
"Michael? Oh he is much better! Would you like to come in?" she smiled, leading me into the parlour.  
Michael Conroe, was a boy two years my junior that I had met a few months ago in the park. He was not very strong and would often get ill and so I would always visit him when he was. He and his siblings would always beg me for a story and I was happy to oblige. The first of the children I saw was little Marigold, who was only seven years old.  
"Oh Louisa" she trilled; "Michael will be so pleased that you have come!"  
"I shall come in a moment Marigold" I replied; "but first I must speak to your mother."  
Turning towards Mrs Conroe I smiled and held up a basket that I was carrying.  
"My Aunt Gardiner told me to bring these for you. There is a teacake, home-made jam and freshly picked raspberries from the garden."  
"That is very kind of you Louisa; please offer my thanks to your aunt. I believe I will find time to call on her over the course of the next few days."  
"She will be glad; she also told me that you are all invited to my uncle's celebratory birthday tomorrow evening."  
"You are truly much too kind my dear; now I think it would be wise to put those children out of their misery or they shall be up in arms if you do not go to them soon."  
I smiled at her and made my way to Michael's room. I found them all sitting in a semi-circle around the bed, with a chair placed in the centre. Sitting on the chair I began my story; a tale of pirates and fairies in a land unknown to us. As the story progressed, I began to drift off into my own world as I imagined the events taking place in real life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy a little older than myself peering in but when I looked away he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I am going to post a link of how I'm imagining Louisa's dress to be, but not in the particular colour shown. Please read and review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, it belongs to J. .  
** . /imgres?q=party+dresses+1900s&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1C1LDJZ_enCY498CY501&biw=1024&bih=464&tbm=isch&tbnid=X0kDYq-GeSSLiM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=AYW2bMbDVO8kxM&imgurl= tumblr_ &w=416&h=575&ei=kgxXUJetCozMsgaO7oHIDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=382&vpy=89&dur=746&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=118&ty=164&sig=101143916494547556237&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=91&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:79

Chapter 2- The Party

During the drive back to the house, I was seemingly in a daze. How could a boy have appeared at the window on the third floor? At first, she had thought that he had been merely her imagination, but when she thought back she knew it could not be. What had struck her most though, was how handsome he had been; he looked no older than 17, he had coppery coloured and shining blue eyes. It was his eyes that etched themselves into her thoughts; the eyes that shone that shone like the sea.  
Arriving back at the house, she was met by her Aunt Gardiner.  
"My dear, your uncle wishes to see you" she stated; "he is in the study."  
I nodded in reply and made my way over to the oak door, that opened into my uncle's large study. I knocked on the door and waited.  
"Come in" called out my uncle's voice.  
"Good evening uncle" I said politely  
"Ah Louisa, good you came. I wished to speak to you about tonight's celebration." He waited for me to answer, but when I did not he continued; "I believe you know, that this ball is not only celebrating the day of my birth Louisa. We are hoping that you will catch the eye of one of the eligible gentlemen."  
"Yes sir, I realise this"  
"You are an attractive young woman Louisa; your aunt and I have no doubt that you will impress tonight. I only ask one thing of you; I wish you to contain your wild spirit for tonight, we do not want to frighten away the suitors" he chuckled heartily before becoming serious again; "Are we understood Louisa?"  
"Yes sir" I replied  
"Then you may go."  
Inclining my head towards him, I rose from my chair and made my way to the door, but stopped short when I heard his voice.  
"Your parents would be proud of you Louisa."  
"Thank you uncle" I said and left the room.  
That night I went to bed dreaming of boys with blue eyes, books and surprisingly fairies.

The next day turned out to be quite uneventful. In the afternoon I took tea with my aunt and then decided that it would be best if we readied ourselves for the party.  
"Your dress arrived today darling, it really is beautiful!" smiled my aunt.  
"Thank you" I replied and made my way up the staircase.  
Hannah was waiting for me excitedly, standing by a large box that rested on my bed.  
"Oh Miss Louisa, I thought you were never coming! Come let's see what this frock looks like."  
Opening the lid of the box and pulling away the layers of tissue, I pulled out the teal green dress. It was an hourglass shape, with off shoulder sleeves that had small beaded tassels hanging down. The bodice was fitted, but with a chiffon layer on top with tiny white beads stitched to the fabric. The skirt was silk and trumpet shaped, so that it flowed softly and then flared at the hem. The hem itself was covered in an assortment of patterns, shaped by the small beads that had been used on the rest of the dress.  
"Oh" was all I could muster. The dress was so beautiful. Hannah laced up my corset and helped me into my dress. With the help of the corset, the dress flowed over my curves and the colour looked lovely against the colour of my skin. Hannah styled my hair, put some make- up one me and finally I was ready. Looking the mirror I gasped at what I saw.  
"I look so grown up!" I gasped  
"You look beautiful Miss Louisa" smiled Hannah  
"Well I most certainly don't look like myself" I replied  
"You've always looked like this Miss Louisa, you just hadn't realised it!"  
As I opened the door to leave the room, I could hear the chatter of people's conversations, the clinking of glasses and the tinkling of the band. The footman that was standing at the bottom of the stairs caught sight of me and called out to the people that were gathered around.  
"My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen; Miss Louisa Roberts!"  
Every eye turned towards me and out of the midst of the crowd, a young man stepped out as I descended down the stairs.  
"Miss Louisa, if you are not yet engaged will you have the first dance with me?" he asked graciously  
"I will" I replied; "thank you"  
Leading me away from the hall and into the ballroom he put his hand round my waist and we began to dance to the waltz that the band was playing. Partner after partner passed me by and I vaguely remembered any of them. I seemed to recall a certain Matthew and Thomas that had caught my eye, but apart from that they were all a blur. Halfway through the night, I wandered over to where my aunt and uncle were standing. My Aunt catching sight of me, smiled widely.  
"You look simply beautiful tonight Louisa!" she commented  
"Thank you Aunt Mariah" I said smiling  
"Has anyone caught your eye?" asked her uncle  
"A few sir" I replied; "though I am afraid I cannot recall their names!"  
"No matter, I am glad that you were taken by some of them. I believe you have earned a small rest."  
Nodding my agreement, I made my way over to the group of children that were sitting around the fireplace. Among them I spied the Conroe children. One boy looked up and grinned as he saw me approaching.  
"Hello Miss Louisa" he called, grinning toothily.  
"Why hello Edward" I returned, recognizing him to be the only child of Mr and Mrs Worthing.  
"Will you tell us a story?" piped up little Margaret  
"Well perhaps a small one!" I laughed and sat down on the seat that was provided.  
I was nearing the end of the story, when out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a figure staring at me. Turning around all I had time to see was coppery hair and bright blue eyes, before the young man turned away and was lost in the crowd. Jumping up from my seat I hurried after him, trying to keep him in view. We were in the hall now and I called out to him.  
"Sir! Please stop! Who are you?" I called  
He turned round, flashed me a smile and left through the front door without a backwards glance. Just as I was about to follow him, a hand shot out to stop me.  
"Miss Louisa where are you rushing off to?" asked the man I recognized to be Matthew.  
"I was looking for someone" I replied breathlessly  
"Well they're not here anymore. Would you care to dance?"  
I nodded and unwillingly followed him into the ballroom. As we twirled around, I caught sight of my Uncle smiling at me from across the room; but all I could think of, was the mysterious boy with the blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I've posted the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it; please review!**

**A World Unknown- Chapter 3**

That night I could not sleep. I was becoming weary of being forced into doing things that I was clearly not ready to do. How could my Uncle believe I was at a suitable age for marriage? It was ridiculous! After much fretting, I finally found peace and drifted off to sleep.  
I was startled awake and found a face looming down on me. Before I could scream a hand was clamped down over my mouth and a finger was held up to the person's lips to indicate silence. Suddenly it dawned on me.  
"It's you!" I gasped in a muffled voice.  
"Well who else would it be Wendy?" he grinned cockily, moving his hand away. For the first time I was able to view clearly the boy that I had been dreaming of for the last couple of days. He was more toned than I had originally thought and his eyes were even bluer. I was quickly brought out of my daydream when I realised what he had called me.  
"Wendy?" I questioned  
"Yes Wendy! You see, it's quite awkward really but I need you take back the kiss you gave me on the Jolly Roger! You see ever since you kissed me I've been growing up. Tinkerbell says I'll stop ageing now that I'm seventeen, but I don't feel like Peter Pan if I'm nearly a grown-up.  
"No! It cannot be!" I whispered in shock.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You're Peter Pan!" I shrieked  
"Why of course I am Wendy! You haven't forgotten me have you?"  
"Oh sir, I apologise but my name is not Wendy!"  
"What? You look exactly like her!"  
Peter began backing away from me, but I followed him.  
"Are you perhaps referring to a Wendy Darling?" I asked and when he nodded I continued; "She was my grandmother, I'm afraid she died six years ago!"  
Peter recoiled in shock at what I told him.  
"Dead? How can she be dead? I only saw her-" I cut him off  
"It was nearly 25 years ago when she last saw you Peter!"  
"How do you know so much about?" he asked suspiciously  
"Oh Grandmamma used to tell me such stories about you! She told me of all your adventures with Captain Hook and the Indians! Of course I always believed them to be stories! In fact, perhaps this is just me dreaming." I said excitedly.  
"Yes well you can believe that! Goodbye!"  
"Louisa"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"My name is Louisa."  
He nodded and turned to leave when I grabbed hold of his arm.  
"Peter since this is most probably a dream, could I come with you?" I pleaded.  
"If you can fly, then of course you can come, but it's not easy!"  
Excitement began seething through me! The chance to finally get away was too irresistible; deep down I knew this wasn't a dream and I was overjoyed at that.  
"What do I have to do?" I asked excitedly.  
"Why think happy thoughts of course!"  
Memories of my mother and father when I was a young girl, my friends and my faithful horse all came flooding back to me. The happiness was soon replaced by despair and looking down I saw my feet were still firmly on the ground.  
"Oh it won't work like that!" said Peter dismissively  
"Why ever not?" I asked  
"You need fairy dust and I haven't got my fairy with me!" he shrugged  
"Well then it seems that I cannot be of assistance to you then"  
"How can a girl be of assistance to me?" he mocked  
"Oh I don't know; telling stories or helping you stop growing up! Since I am a girl though it seems I cannot help you; goodnight!"  
I walked back to my bed and threw the covers over myself. From under the covers though, I heard Peter approaching.  
"Louisa, one girl is better than twenty boys."  
"Do you really think so?" I said pushing the covers away from my face; "But I cannot come with you, I do not know how to fly!"  
"I could carry you to Neverland" he grinned  
"Carry me? Won't it be dangerous?" I asked transfixed  
"Very!"  
My excitement quickly died as I thought of my Aunt Mariah and Uncle John.  
"Oh, but I can't leave my Aunt or my Uncle like that!"  
Without realising it, Peter had guided me to the balcony outside my window and I was staring out into the night. I turned around to face my room.  
"Forget them Louisa" he whispered in my ear; "Forget them all and you'll never have to think about growing up again!"  
"Never is an awfully long time." I returned  
Even though I said that, I knew I would go with him. I hardly knew him, but never before had I felt such a longing to get away from reality; to escape before it was too late. So we flew away. I climbed onto to Peter's back and he launched into the air with the greatest of ease.  
"What's it like up there?" he called out over the rush of the wind.  
"Cold!" I replied; "But I love it!"  
Never in all my life had I seen something so beautiful! London was stretched out underneath me and then before I knew it, I was surrounded by planets and we were flying straight towards a gleaming star.  
"Whatever you do" Peter shouted; "DON'T LET GOOO!"  
In a rush of speed and adrenaline we were rushing straight through the star before we tumbled out into an atmosphere that was not of the Earth. Only then did I realise I was no longer attached to Peter; in fact I was falling through the air, every second nearing the glistening blue ocean that was stretched out underneath me.  
"Peter!" I screamed; "Peter help!"  
Just before I hit the water, Peter scooped me out of the air and for the first time green eyes met blue and I was shocked at the feeling that coursed through my body.  
"I thought I told you not to let go" he said cheekily  
"Well I was relying on the fact that you would catch me if I fell!" I returned.  
The smile that was stretched across Peter's face quickly faded and he lowered his gaze.  
"Come on, you are probably tired. I'll take you to the hollow."

I woke up believing that everything I had experienced had been merely a dream until I saw my surroundings. I was in a dark hollow, lying on a soft bed made out of bracken and hay with an animal skin thrown over me. The opening to the hollow was covered by a sheet and from behind it I could hear hushed voices.  
Pushing aside the sheet, I was faced with four young boys with pitiful looks on their faces.  
"Hello" I said pushing my hair behind my ear.  
"Hello!" they all called in return.  
"Who are you?" I asked  
"We are the new Lost Boys" said the oldest; "my name is Nubby."  
"My name is Tom-Tom" said another  
"I'm Buffy"  
"My name's Gus!" piped up the youngest of the four; "Please Lady, what is your name?"  
"My name? Why it is Louisa!"  
"You're so very pretty! Mothers' are supposed to be pretty!"  
"Oh yes, yes!" squealed Tom-Tom; "and she looks kind, mothers' are always kind!"  
"Mother? Why I am not a mother!"  
"But Peter said you told stories!" whimpered Buffy  
"Peter told you that?" I gasped  
"Yes Mother! Please don't fight with father!" pleaded Nubby"  
"Where is Peter?" I questioned  
"He went to speak to the fairies Mother!" mumbled Nubby, lowering his head.  
"Of course I shall be your mother children, but first I need one of you to take me to Peter!"  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" they all called out.  
"I can take you to Father" said Buffy and he took my hand and led me out into a large jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A World Unknown**** Chapter 4**

Buffy led me quickly and with great knowledge through the forest I could not believe what Peter had done! Here he had been claiming that I would never have to think about being a grown-up again and yet he had declared me a mother to the Lost Boys! I felt shocked and betrayed, but underneath it all I also felt rather thrilled.  
"Where are the fairies Buffy?" I asked  
"We're not far now; but they are very shy creatures and so they usually choose the most secluded areas in the forest. Father will have gone to the main colony." Buffy replied  
"Oh how thrilling!" I declared.  
We continued through the forest for a while longer before entering a large clearing. I gasped at the sight before me. An ancient oak stood in the centre of the clearing, but it was nothing like a normal oak. There were openings all over the tree with light spilling out of them; the largest hollow revealed to me that the tree was actually hollow on the inside. Thousands of small figures flitted from one hollow to the next and only when I saw the silvery wings did I realise that they were fairies.  
None could feel irritated in such a beautiful place, not even the cruellest person.  
"Father should be somewhere close by Mother" commented Buffy  
"Thank you Buffy" I answered and watched him leave the clearing before turning in search of Peter.  
As I walked through the clearing, a few fairies began gathering around me; pulling softly at my hair and tickling my cheek with their tiny fingers.  
"I would be careful if I were you, they might want to use your hair for their nests" I heard someone to my left say.  
"Peter" I acknowledged, turning to look at him.  
"They like blonde hair" he continued.  
Reaching up to my head, I slowly pulled out some hairs and handed them to the fairies. I heard them squeal with delight before flying off.  
"That was kind of you!" he commented  
"Yes, I suppose it was." I shrugged  
"Why did you come?" Peter asked  
"I- I had a reason, but it really doesn't matter anymore."  
"I came to ask the Fairy Queen if she could lend me a fairy; you can't stay in Neverland and not learn how to fly!"  
"Did you really? Oh, thank you Peter! Whatever happened to Tinkerbell though?" I said my joy stalling for a moment.  
"She died a few years back" Peter said quietly; "come on, she'll want to meet you!"  
He took me by the hand and we walked towards the large hollow in the centre of the oak tree.  
"Don't make sudden movements, the fairies are quite shy and we don't want to scare them away."  
I nodded in agreement and together we peered into the large hollow. The largest and perhaps the most beautiful of the gathered fairies turned to look at us. Her hair was black and hung in soft waves down her back, her eyes were bright blue and her wings were like spun gold. She flew up to meet us and I saw her smile at me, before she approached Peter and whispered something in his ear.  
"She says you look like Wendy" Peter told me; "but your heart is different. She has agreed to give you her own fairy dust!"  
"Her own?" I gasped  
"Yes, that is a great honour; you have to thank her!"  
"Thank you, Your Majesty" I said, nodding my head respectfully; "I am most grateful!"  
With that, the Fairy Queen rose above my head and sprinkled fairy dust all over me. This time, I didn't need to think of happy thoughts; being here with Peter and the fairies was all that was needed. Slowly but gracefully, I rose up into the air, shortly joined by Peter.  
"Come on" he said grabbing hold of my hand; "I want to show you something!"  
Together, we rose up above the trees and glided through the air. Shortly, we left the shore behind us and continued to fly over the sea.  
"Can you see that ship over there?" Peter asked, pointing ahead of him; "That's the Jolly Roger!"  
"Is Captain Hook still there? I asked in amazement.  
"Of course he is! Do you want to go and see?"  
"Is it quite safe?"  
"No! That's the fun of it!" he laughed triumphantly.  
"Well I don't know; I'm not sure about this Peter!"  
I saw his face suddenly harden; "Is everything all right?"  
"Maybe you're right; it's best if we don't go! After all, you're not Wendy; you wouldn't be able to look after yourself!"  
His words stung like a bee. He was comparing me to my grandmother; I didn't want to have to fight to prove that I had my own strengths, but by the way he was treating me a determination was settling deep inside me.  
"I'll take you to the mermaids; you'll probably be able to handle them."  
I let go of his hand as we flew over the sea and quickly fell behind. Peter didn't turn back even once to check on me and this hurt me even more. Suddenly he dived and I noticed that we were closing in on a lagoon. At the sound of us approaching, heads began breaking the water as they rose to the surface.  
"How beautiful" I said.  
"Yes beautiful, they'll beautifully drown you if you don't be careful!" he returned.  
One of the mermaids approached me and took hold of my hand. Her hands were slimy, but I took no notice as I was too intent upon staring at her face. She had a wild, fierce beauty; with silver eyes and long hair that was plastered over her breasts. Keeping eye- contact with me she began to sing softly, while dipping my hand into the water. Slowly and steadily, she cast me further under her spell and soon I was rising off the ground. Like a fool in a trance, I took one look into the murky depths of the pool and dived in. As soon as my head sunk underwater, I was surrounded by mermaids pulling me down into the depths. Then they were gone; I was aware of a strong arm grabbing me by the waist and pulling me onto the shore as I coughed and spluttered.  
"What on Earth do you think you were doing?" shouted Peter when I had recovered; "I told you they would try to drown you!"  
"Oh yes, blame me; the newcomer! I could see that my welfare was obviously not on the top of your list!" I shot back.  
"I saved you didn't I? I told you to be careful!"  
"Peter, I'm sorry; thank you for saving me." I said suddenly.  
"Wendy would never-! Oh never mind, it's done now!"  
"Wendy would never what?" I hissed; "Don't insult my intelligence Peter, I think I'm capable of realising that I'm being compared to someone who is obviously so much better than me!"  
I was fighting hard to hold back the tears, but I could see I had struck a chord with my words as I watched Peter's face soften.  
"Louisa I-" he began.  
"Forget it Peter, it's my own fault for ever coming to Neverland!"  
With those words, I turned my back to him and began trudging away from the lagoon and into the forest, ignoring Peter's calls for me to come back.  
I walked for what seemed like hours and as the sun set behind the trees a more sinister feel settled onto the forest. Before my parents had died, I had lived in the country and had spent hours running about and climbing trees. This came to my advantage, as I found a suitable tree with vertical branches that I could make a bed in for the night. My nightgown had long since dried, but there was a chill in the air as I settled down on my branch for the night.  
Late that night, I woke up to the sound of people calling my name and I also had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I was shivering and so decided to climb down the tree and return to the Lost Boys and Peter.  
"They're looking for you" said an unknown voice from behind me as my feet hit the ground. Turning around I was met by a face that could only belong to one person.  
"Captain Hook!" I gasped.  
"Ah, so you have heard of me. Louisa isn't it?" he smiled at me.  
"Yes, Louisa Roberts!" I said, lifting up my chin  
"You know, you really don't look that much like Wendy!" he commented.  
"I think quite a few people would disagree with you."  
"What Pan? Oh, he was infatuated with that girl and yet she was the cause for him growing up, so I do believe he feels a slight resentment."  
"But he's still seventeen, he's not even a man yet!" I said defending him.  
"Yet neither is he a boy!"  
"Well I can't help him! He believes that I can take back the kiss that Wendy gave him!" I sighed.  
"But you can my dear!"  
"What do you mean sir?" I asked suspiciously.  
"It is cold, it is late! Come back to the Jolly Roger with me and we can get you something to eat and then we can talk all night if you wish!"  
I was taken aback at how kind Captain Hook seemed to be. I was still wary of him, but the idea of hot food and new clothes seemed very appealing. Not to mention, I was in no mood for facing Peter and the Lost Boys.  
"I shall come with you Captain, thank you!"  
"Then my dear Louisa, you had better follow me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A World Unknown- Chapter 5**

As I followed Captain Hook through the woods, I could still hear the Lost Boys calling out my name; among them though, was not Peter.  
"You seem troubled my dear" commented Captain Hook.  
"Oh no, I am quite alright, just a little cold!" I responded.  
"Oh my, how thoughtless of me! You may wear my coat until we arrive on the ship." He said giving me his coat.  
I thanked him and we continued through the trees. The trip was in silence until we arrived at the Jolly Roger.  
"Please Louisa dear, follow me!" said the Captain graciously  
As we boarded the ship, pirates stared at us as we passed by them and I could see them nudging each other in the ribs as they noticed I was only wearing a night-gown.  
"Ignore the scum my dear" said the Captain.  
He led me to his cabin and he offered me a chair in front of the fire.  
"This is a lovely cabin you have here sir" I mentioned.  
"Yes, it is rather nice; can I offer you any refreshments?"  
"No thank you; would it be very much trouble though to ask for a change of clothes?"  
"I am afraid we have only male clothes on board my dear!"  
"Those will do just fine!" I grinned.  
So, finally dressed in breeches I settled down once again in front of the fire.  
"Tell me sir, how can I take back the kiss that Wendy gave to Peter?" I asked urgently.  
"It is simple dear, you must kiss him. Pan does not love you as he loved Wendy; by kissing him you will be breaking the bond they had between them."  
"How can I kiss him?" I cried.  
"You are not a young girl anymore Louisa, I believe you know what a kiss is!"  
"Yes I know, but Peter will never let me kiss him!"  
"Then for his own good, you must bring him to me."  
"He will never agree to that!"  
"You must find a way dear, or I doubt he will ever let you return to England!" he coaxed.  
"Why must I bring him to the Jolly Roger?"]  
"Oh my dear, you need not go fetch him; you need only scream and he will come of his own accord!" he said silkily  
"Scream?"  
"Yes my dear, now get to it!"  
"Promise you won't do him any harm!"  
"I promise Louisa dear!"  
So I screamed. I screamed as loudly as I could and as I did, I knew that I was making a great mistake. We did not have to wait long, to hear the clash of steel against steel and Peter shouting out. Suddenly, I felt somebody grab me from behind and push me roughly out of the cabin's door.  
"Louisa!" called out Peter as he caught sight of me.  
He flew towards me and then out of the corner of my eye saw Captain Hook. In his hand he held a knife and he was aiming it straight at Peter.  
"Peter, be careful!" I screamed as I saw the knife hurtling towards him. I knew what to do, I ran to stand in front of Peter, before feeling the knife sink into my side. There was a numb feeling and then excruciating pain. I sank to the floor clutching my side.  
"Louisa!" I heard Peter shout; "Louisa what have you done?"  
"You must leave Peter, they will kill you!" I whispered.  
"I'm not leaving without you!" he shouted; "hold on!"  
I felt him place his hand on the hilt of the knife and draw it slowly from my side. I groaned in pain as I felt him lift me up into his arms.  
"Don't worry Louisa, I'll take you to the fairies, they'll make you better."  
His voice was that of a young boy's, who was trying to convince himself that all would turn out well. I drifted off and remember nothing until I woke up in the Fairy Clearing.

Although the pain was gone, I could feel numbness in my side where the wound was.  
"Peter" I said weakly as he approached.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"It doesn't hurt, which I suppose must be positive. What happened?"  
"Well after what happened on the ship, I brought you here and the fairies healed you! It could take a couple of days, but you should make a full recovery."  
"Thank you for bringing me here!"  
"It's me who should be thanking you!" he mumbled; "You saved my life; if you hadn't taken the blade I would be dead by now!"  
"It wouldn't be Neverland without Peter Pan!" I replied.  
"Yes but, I had been so unfair with you earlier that evening! I didn't deserve to saved!" he said obstinately.  
"You were right though; I'm nothing like Wendy, but I don't mind because I'm me instead!"  
He suddenly smiled brightly and he held out his hand to help me up. As I stood up, a wave of nausea passed over me and I crumpled into his arms. Opening my eyes, I found that his nose was nearly touching mine and he was staring at me intently.  
"We should go!" I whispered.  
"No, I thought we could stick around for a while; the fairy ball is about to start!"  
"Truly? How magnificent!" I gasped.  
"Hey, take it easy; we don't want that wound to reopen!"  
Gradually, soft music began to play and you could see the fairies gathering around the great oak tree. Peter took my hand and we flew slowly over to the great trunk. Peering into one of the larger hollows, I saw hundreds of fairies all dancing and in the middle were the Fairy King and Queen.  
"Oh how Beautiful!" I whispered but when I looked to my side, Peter had gone.  
Turning around, I found he was standing on the soft grass, with a shy grin on his face. As I stepped onto the grass in front of him he bowed and I curtsied, noticing for the first time that I was now wearing a white loose- fitting dress. He placed his hand in mine and the other on my waist, before we rose into the air and he twirled me around.  
"You're looking very lovely tonight Louisa" he commented  
"Peter I'm so sorry that I turned to Captain Hook for help, I didn't realise what kind of person he was!"  
"Forget him Louisa, he doesn't matter anymore!" Peter whispered in my ear but twirling me once again and letting go so I seemed to float upwards. As I did, fairies rose up to meet us and when Peter and I joined hands again, the made a circle of light around us.  
Suddenly, an excruciating pain stabbed my side and I could feel myself sinking down to the forest floor.  
"Louisa" called out Peter; "are you alright?"  
"It hurts so very much" I whimpered  
"Don't worry Louisa, the fairies are coming!"  
As soon as he spoke, I felt the flutter of wings against my side and the pain immediately ceased. As I slowly rose up from the floor, I caught sight of Peter talking to the Fairy Queen. His shoulders seemed to droop at something she said, but as soon as he caught sight of me staring, a grin lit up his face.  
"Louisa! You look fantastic!" he chimed.  
"I do feel a lot better!" I responded happily.  
"Come on, let's get you back home!"  
He took my hand and we rose up into the air.

During the night, I woke up to excruciating pain in my side. I called out in pain and within seconds I was surrounded by the Lost Boys and Peter.  
"Mother are you alright?" said Buffy worriedly.  
"I'm quite alright, thank you Buffy" I lied; "It was just a nightmare!"  
"Are you sure mother?" persisted Nubby  
"Yes really, I think I'll just go back to sleep!"  
"Okay mother!" they said sleepily and returned to their beds.  
I saw Peter scrutinising me and as he turned to leave, I called out to him.  
"Peter, could you stay a moment?"  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Tell me what the fairies told you earlier"  
"They didn't tell me anything!"  
"You know they did, please tell me Peter!"  
"They said they can't heal you! That blade was meant for me, so it was filled with Hook's hate and you took the blow! I'm so sorry Louisa!" he cried.  
A feeling of dread sat in the pit of my stomach, but I looked up and smiled weakly at Peter.  
"Peter, you know I have to go back to England. They can help me!"  
"But I'll never see you again!" he said miserably  
"I shan't let that happen! There's no other way Peter, you understand that I think!"  
"Then we must go now!"  
He helped me up and we left the Hollow hand in hand. As we flew over Neverland my heart sank; I knew that I would probably never return. Peter held onto my hand tightly and I could feel him looking away, but I was too upset to face him. Suddenly, I felt the cold London air on my face and below me I could see my Aunt and Uncle's house drawing close. The window of my bedroom was wide open and my Aunt was fast asleep in one of the armchairs. The pain had increased during the journey and as I stepped onto the floor of my room, I nearly collapsed with pain.  
"Be careful Louisa" Peter whispered, lifting me up into his arms and carrying me over to my empty bed.  
He placed me onto the bed and propped up my pillows before covering me with the blankets.  
"Louisa?" he said  
"Yes?" his face tilted towards mine, with mere inches between us.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter now! Will you be alright here?"  
"Yes I'll call out to my Aunt as soon as you leave"  
"Very well, then I should be going!" he smiled and lifted up his hand to wipe away the single tear that had leaked from my eye.  
"Peter!"  
"Yes?"  
"I should like to give you something! Hook was good for something; I know a way to help you! A way to stop you growing up. It was Wendy's kiss that did that you see; she was the only person you ever loved! She gave you her kiss and I can take it back!"  
With that I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly. We remained for a while, before I pulled away and like that, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to find my Aunt Mariah peering over me.  
"Doctor!" I heard her call out; "She has woken"  
Another figure came into vision; his face unfamiliar.  
"Louisa can you hear me? Louisa, nod your head if you can hear what I am saying to you!"  
I nodded my head and he smiled appreciatively at my Aunt.  
"She will heal with time. I will visit again tomorrow morning, keep her warm. Good day Mrs Gardiner."

I woke again, later in the day to find my Aunt and Uncle sitting in chairs by my bed, discussing earnestly. When they saw me wake, they jumped up immediately.  
"My darling Louisa! How do you feel?" cooed my Aunt  
"Much better" I replied croakily.  
"Do you think you could tell us what happened? Where did you go for all those months!" added my Uncle.  
Months? How could I have been gone for months? It had felt like days in Neverland. I had to come up with a story that they could believe; I couldn't tell them I had been to a magical land with a strange boy that could fly; they would lock me in a madhouse.  
"I really can't recall much Uncle" I said, trying to prop myself up; "I remember being taken from my room in the dead of night. I remember I left through the window, but I cannot remember who I was with, or where we went."  
My Uncle nodded and then stood up.  
"We will see what the police make of this."

Looking back on the months that passed after I returned to London, I cannot really remember anything of real significance. The police decided that I had been kidnapped and taken away from home. They did not understand my lack of memory of the events, but presumed that I had banged my head when I had been stabbed.  
"And perhaps that is a good thing" my Aunt Mariah said; "we do not wish her to remember such a terrible time."  
Of course my wound healed, though people still treated me as if I could die at any moment. One wound though, did not heal. Each night I would get out of bed and go to the window, hoping to see the figure of a boy flying towards me. But that never happened.  
Soon I was strong enough to return into society and my Aunt and Uncle, began searching for suitable gentlemen to court me.  
"You cannot be a child forever!" my Uncle would say; "You must find a husband sooner or later!"  
"Then let it be later" I would reply; "For I am not ready to be married!"  
A year after I returned to London, I received a letter from a man named Michael Darling, who claimed to be my grandmother, Wendy's brother.  
"Why I do believe it is Uncle Michael" gasped Aunt Mariah; "And he has invited you to stay with him! Oh how very nice of him! You must go dear, or he shall be offended!"  
So a week later, I stood on the doorstep of a small cottage, in a village outside London. I tentatively rang the doorbell and was greeted with a jolly looking woman with a round body and rosy cheeks.  
"You must be Miss Louisa! Welcome! My name is Mrs Smith and I'm Mr Darling's carer."  
"Hello" I replied, instantly warming towards her.  
"Hear why don't you leave your bags here, and I can take you to Mr Darling."  
She led me down the hall into a cosy room lit with a fire. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and on the parts of the walls where there were no books, hung swords and daggers and shields. Sitting in an armchair by the fire sat an old man. When we entered, he smiled brightly and beckoned me towards him.  
"Hello my dear" he smiled  
"Good day sir" I replied; "It was so very kind of you to invite me here!"  
"It was a pleasure my dear. Any friend of Peter Pan is a friend of mine!"  
"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean sir" I lied.  
"Come, come" he smiled; "no need for pretence. You have been to Neverland. Why your whole presence suggests so, and I should know!"  
"You don't mean to say, that you have been to Neverland!"  
"Why of course I have. Many years ago!" he replied; "I went with Wendy!"  
"Did you not also have a brother? John, if I recall correctly."  
"John ceased believing in Neverland many years ago!"  
"Oh, I could never stop believing!"  
"You hope that you will never stop believing in Neverland, but reason itself denies you in doing so!" he added grimly; "I believe that once you start doubting Neverland's existence, you can never return."  
"Then I shall never doubt!" I insisted stoutly.  
"Tell me child, what was he like? I expect he was quite a bit younger than you."  
"Peter? Oh no, he has grown!"  
"Grown?" cried Mr Darling; "Why that cannot be true!"  
"It is! He told me he was seventeen!"  
"How can this be? He was just a child, he can never grow up! Yet now you tell me stands on the edge of manhood!"  
"He told me that it was Wendy's doing"  
"Wendy's? How so?" he urged.  
"He said, Wendy gave him a kiss and so he began to grow up. Of course it took him much longer than a usual boy."  
"Louisa my dear, did you love him?" he asked unexpectedly.  
"I- no!" I exclaimed, but seeing the look on his face, I knew that I could tell him no lies; "Yes I loved him, I do love him."  
"Did you share a kiss?"  
"Yes, but I was only taking back the one Wendy gave to him. That way he would stop growing up!"  
"If you loved him though, I believe it will only speed up the ageing process." He sighed  
"But he did not return my love!" I shouted suddenly, before starting to cry; "He does not love me."

Author's Note: It's been so many months since I posted and I'm so sorry! I won't give a lame excuse, but I can tell you that I've rewatched Peter Pan and my spark has been rekindled! Look out for more and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The month that I spent with Mr Darling was one of the happiest in my life. He was an old man and quickly grew tired, which meant that I would spend most of my days outside in the woods. In the evenings, we would sit in his small parlour and he would tell me stories of his time in Neverland and I in turn would tell him of my own adventures.  
One morning, in my second week, I was walking on a new path through the woods. As I bent down to examine some mushrooms, a boy not much older than me rushed past me, pushing me to the ground as he went.  
"Ouch!" I cried out indignantly.  
The boy stopped immediately when he heard my cry.  
"Are you quite alright miss?" he asked, rushing to my side and helping me up.  
"You really should mind where you go!" I responded looking up at him. I was met with a pair of soft brown eyes and seeing him properly, I could see that he had a very kind face.  
"I'm truly very sorry" he said sheepishly, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.  
"It's quite alright"  
"You're not hurt?"  
"No, I do not think so; thank you."  
"Please" he began; "let me escort you back to your home."  
"I'm really quite alright! Where I live, is not far from here." I stated  
"But if you are injured" he insisted; "then I shall not be here to aid you and help you return to your home."  
"Very well!" I decided; "You are most kind!"  
"What is your name?"  
"Louisa, Louisa Roberts"  
"Mine is Marius Redruth"  
"There is where I live" I said pointing up ahead.  
"But is that not where old Mr Darling lives?" Thomas puzzled.  
"Yes, he is my Great- Uncle. I am staying with him."  
We walked towards the house and were greeted by Mrs Smith.  
"Well if it isn't Master Redruth! And what would you be wanting with Miss Louisa?" she asked suspiciously, though there was a twinkle in her eyes.  
"There was- ah, a slight accident in the woods" Marius replied hurriedly.  
"Oh yes? And what kind of accident would that be?"  
"I accidently knocked down Miss Roberts, as she was strolling in the woods. You see I didn't see her!"  
"Not see her! Why how could you miss such a lovely such as herself!"  
"Really Mrs Smith!" I snapped playfully.  
"Well you best come in"  
"Goodbye then!" called out Marius, turning to leave.  
"Both of you!" warned Mrs Smith; "I expect the Master will want a word with you."  
Mrs Smith led us to Mr Darling's study, where he was pouring over a long letter.  
"Ah, Louisa dear" he said looking up; "Marius!"  
"Good day sir"  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I am returning Miss Roberts to you. I accidentally bumped in to her in the woods." He reported; "I escorted her home, for fear that she was injured."  
"She seems unharmed to me" smiled Mr Darling  
"Yes well, I was taking precautions" responded Marius, reddening.  
"Thank you again sir" I said to him.  
"Yes, thank you" added Mr Darling; "and since you have been now acquainted, perhaps Marius you can find some time to help Louisa get to know the area."  
"But sir!" I protested; "I am sure Master Roberts would not wish to-"  
"It would be my pleasure Mr Darling" Marius interrupted; "I will come and get you at 10 o'clock precisely. Good day!"  
With that, he gave a small bow and left the room.

The next day, I woke up to find that Mrs Smith had laid out one of my best dresses.  
"Really Mrs Smith, what am I going to do in one of my best dresses while I'm traipsing around the countryside?" I grumbled.  
"You must make an impression Miss Louisa!"  
"I cannot think what you mean!"  
"Why, Miss Louisa!" she said aghast; "Did you not see the way Master Marius looked at you? He could scarcely keep his eyes off your face!"  
"Surely not" I reply, pushing my blonde hair over my shoulder.  
Getting out of bed, I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a simple blouse and blue skirt.  
"Do you mind finding my blue hat for me?" I asked Mrs Smith.  
Finally dressed, I made my way down the stairs and went outside into Mr Darling's small garden, where I found him lounging in the warm sun.  
"Such a lovely day, don't you think Mr Darling?"  
"Beautiful my dear" he replied drowsily; "and you must enjoy your time with the boy."  
"I really can't understand why there is such a hullabaloo about him giving me a tour of the area!"  
"I am under the impression, that your Uncle has been searching for a suitable husband for you"  
"That is correct" I replied shortly.  
"Marius is a good lad you know, don't judge him quite yet!"  
"But I do not love him, sir." I responded  
"You cannot love Peter Pan forever my dear child!" he said kindly; "he can never be a man, you know that!"  
At that moment, I heard Marius's voice calling out.  
"Miss Roberts, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes! One moment" I replied and turned towards Mr Darling once more; "and anyway, my uncle would never let me marry a country boy!"  
As I made my way back into the house, I could hear my Great Uncle chuckling behind me. I found Marius waiting in the hall, on one of the seats by the door. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up, took my hand and kissed it softly.  
"Good day to you Miss Roberts" he said charmingly, bowing slightly.  
"Good morning"  
"Shall we go?" he asked, offering me his arm; "Would you prefer to go by horse and trap or walk?"  
"Oh!" I exclaimed; "I should love to ride in the horse and trap!"  
The ride with Marius wasn't as terrible as I had expected it to be. The conversation flowed easily and he showed me many interesting things.  
"I thought I could show you where I live, since I know where you do now!" he smiled.  
"That would be nice."  
He turned the trap round and headed down a familiar path.  
"This is where you knocked me over!" I realised  
He merely smiled and kept his eyes on the road ahead. We continued down the woodland path, until Marius took a right turn onto a great expanse of land. Set on the right hand corner of the land, was a very large manor house, covered in ivy.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed  
"Is that all you can say Miss Roberts?" questioned Marius, smiling.  
"It's magnificent!" I breathed  
"Would you like to see inside?"  
"Would it be proper?" I said hesitantly  
"Why of course madam, if you see it as unfit then I shall show the grounds. That way, you needn't worry about propriety."  
I laughed quietly as he clicked the horse forward and continued down the road. Redruth Manor was truly a remarkable place! The grounds were immense and their beauty, in my eyes was unsurpassable.  
"Let me show you my favourite place!" smiled Marius, holding out his arm to me and leading me to a weeping willow, whose branches hung low over a deep pool.  
"Oh how lovely!" I commented.  
"I used to hide here as a child! I would wish to do so now, but at the age of seventeen, it would be considered childish!"  
So that was his age! He looked a few years older and so it took me by surprise when he mentioned it.  
"What is it?" he asked, catching my expression.  
"Oh nothing really, I just assumed you were older sir!"

For the rest of the week, Marius would visit 's house and take me to see a new place. We grew accustomed to each other's company and against my will, I felt a slight tingling in my stomach each time I saw him.  
Three days, before I took my leave for London, Marius arrived once more in the horse and trap.  
"My father is away on business, I have decided to take you back to the Manor." He called out as I came out of the house.  
"I should like that!" I replied  
"Are you quite sure? We can go wherever you like!"  
"No, no please!" I insisted; "let's go the Manor; I should like to see it again!"  
"As you wish" he said and we headed off towards the woods.  
Once we arrived at Redruth Manor, he led me straight to the willow tree.  
"I thought we could have a picnic since you don't have many days left!" he smiled  
"You have the loveliest ideas Marius" I returned.  
We sat in the cool shade of the willow tree, looking out towards the pool and discussing the importance of social status in society.  
"It's ridiculous" he fumed; "having to marry for the sake of money, for the sake of having to depend on society's view of you."  
"There is nothing we can do about it" I said quietly, shocked by his sudden anger and yet agreeing with him.  
"We could run away! Leave England and travel! I would take you with me Louisa!" he said, looking at me intently.  
"And go where Marius? With what money?" I mused.  
"Tease all you like" he snapped  
"I'm not teasing!" I declared  
"Then let's do it!" he stated; "Perhaps not now, I could get a job first and then we could start planning in a few years!"  
"Marius, you're not thinking straight" I said to him softly; "what about my Aunt and Uncle, and your father; we couldn't just abandon them!"  
"Maybe you're right" he sighed looking down at his hands.  
"Don't dismay dearest" I comforted, taking his face in my hands; "your dreams will one day become reality, I do not doubt that."  
And then his lips were pressed against mine and a thousand thoughts were rushing through my mind. I pulled away and stared at him in amazement.  
"I'm sorry" he said with downcast eyes  
"Please" I whispered breathlessly; "kiss me again!"  
He stared at me for a moment before softly touching my lips with his own. My mind was a mixture of pure ecstasy and confusion. The softness of his lips against my own was the most beautiful feeling and yet the guilt I felt was undeniable. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us and we broke apart and turned to face the intruder. I was confronted with a grumpy looking man, with a face like thunder.  
"Marius!" he barked; "What exactly is going on?!"

I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I HAVE ONE QUESTION WHO DO YOU PREFER, MARIUS OR PETER? PLEASE ANSWER IT COULD HELP WITH THE STORY!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marius and I stood side by side in his father's office. Lord Redruth glared up at us from under his bushy eyebrows, taking in every detail and each expression that crossed our faces. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to Marius's side and although his son was much taller than him, the young man seemed to shrink beneath his gaze.  
"I'm waiting Marius" he barked  
"I have told you all there is to it sir! Louis- Miss Roberts and I are guilty of no crime that I am aware of."  
"Perhaps not a crime no, but an incident you should be ashamed of indeed!" he seethed; "I have no idea who this girl is, nor under whose care she is and yet I find you together, acting as if you were engaged to be married!"  
"Excuse me sir" I suddenly said; "I do not wish to be insolent, but who I am does not make our actions shameful! I am temporarily under the care of Mr Darling, who is my great uncle. I live in London though my Lord; the Lord and Lady Gardiner are my guardians. We meant no harm in our actions."  
"I will make sure to confirm this information with Lord Gardiner, I believe he will be very interested to find out what his niece's actions are. I will also make sure Mr Darling is informed." He replied  
"I'm truly very sorry my Lord"  
"You may leave Miss Roberts, I am sure we shall meet again; good day!"  
"Good day my Lord, good day Marius" I said softly and left the room.  
As I did, Marius turned around and smiled at me and spite everything, I felt my heart a flutter.

I saw nothing of Marius for the next few days and when I woke on the morning of the fourth day, I found that the weather was dull and depressing with a persistent drizzle pattering against the window panes.  
"Thank you weather" I murmured to myself; "you reflect my mood on the day that I take my leave"  
Beside my bed, on the floor was my trunk, packed and ready to be put on the carriage that would be taking me back to London. Getting up, there was a knock on the door.  
"Enter!" I called out and in came a maid.  
She helped me dress and then I made my way down to the parlour. The carriage had already arrived. As I was climbing into the carriage, I heard the sound of galloping hooves and when I turned around, I saw Marius nearing on his horse.  
"Louisa!" he called out, jumping off his horse and running towards me.  
"Marius" I responded as he came to a sudden halt in front of me; "what are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye" he said softly, taking my hand in his.  
"Don't forget me" I whispered  
"Never!"  
"Never is an awfully long time!"  
He never managed to reply, for I kissed him tenderly on the lips, washing away any of the words that he would have said. As we broke apart, Marius bent down and whispered in my ear.  
"I love you Louisa, don't ever believe otherwise!"  
He helped me up onto the carriage and kissed my hand before retreating to where Mr Darling stood.  
"Louisa my dear" called out Mr Darling; "I shall hear from you soon I hope!"  
"Of course you shall Mr Darling! Thank you ever so much! I will never forget your kindness!"

By nightfall, I had reached London and soon enough I caught sight of a familiar house that stood proudly at the end of the privileged street. My aunt and uncle were standing outside the house waiting for me and as soon as I stepped off the carriage, I was enveloped in their arms.  
"Oh dearest my Louisa, how we have missed you!" cried my aunt  
"Welcome back child" added my uncle; "When you are refreshed, I should like to speak to you in my study."  
"Yes Uncle" I responded, knowing immediately on which subject he wished to speak to me about.

An hour later, I was standing outside my uncle's study, with my fist tentatively knocking on the door as my heart pumped inside my chest.  
"Enter" called out my uncle's voice.  
"Good evening Uncle"  
"Louisa" he responded, nodding towards the armchair beside his won in front of the fire; "How was trip child?"  
"It was lovely sir! Mr Darling was so very kind to me."  
"That is good" he answered, nodding in approval; "I hope you thanked him"  
"I did sir."  
"Good, good" he stopped before continuing; "I received a letter yesterday afternoon, from a man called Lord Redruth, I believe you know who I am speaking of."  
"Yes Uncle" I murmured shamefully  
"He requests a union"  
"A union sir?"  
"As you already know, he has a son named Marius; I believe he is only a few years older than you. According to Lord Redruth, there seemed to be an attraction between the two of you, is he correct?"  
"Yes"  
"He understands that you are of good blood and since he has been looking for a bride for his son for a while, he suggests that you should court!"  
"Court?" I gasped  
"Dear, there is no need to sound so shocked, by what he writes in the letter, it seems you did your own fair bit of courting without anyone's consent!"  
I blushed and looked down at my hands which were lying limp in my lap.  
"Do you wish to be courted by this man dear?"  
"I should like it very much" I replied, smiling at my uncle.  
"Then by all means let it be so!"  
"Oh Uncle" I cried wrapping my arms around him; "thank you!"  
"My pleasure, my pleasure!" he said chuckling appreciatively; "It is good to see that you have finally found a man! Now go!"  
I turned and rushed out of the study but just as I was closing the door, my uncle called out to me!  
"Louisa! A young man called on you yesterday, he said you were old friends! Do send word to him that you are back in London; I believe his name was Peter, Peter Pan."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My thoughts were racing, I felt disorientated and my legs were shaking as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. How could this be happening? Now, after all this time; after I had finally managed to move on, to forget him!  
Entering my bedroom I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then before my eyes, Peter appeared before me, hovering over me.  
"Hello Louisa" he grinned cheekily.  
I got off the bed and picked up my hairbrush and threw it straight at him.  
"Damn you Peter Pan!" I shouted at him  
"What the hell are you doing?" he barked landing lightly on the floor of my bedroom.  
"What am I doing?" I hissed, throwing a pillow at him, which he expertly missed; "I'll tell you what I'm doing!"  
"Louisa, just relax!" he said pinning my arms down by my side as I struggled to break free from his strong grip.  
Only then did I notice that Peter had changed. When I had last seen him, he had grown, but now, he was a man. His body was toned and on his face I could see traces of dark blonde stubble.  
"Why did you come back?" I whispered, losing all strength in my body and letting myself crumple onto the carpet.  
"I had to!"  
"I waited for you Peter! Day after day I stood at that window, waiting for you to return, to visit me; but you never came!"  
"It's complicated! I find it difficult to move to and from Neverland! It's like she doesn't recognise me anymore. I spoke to the fairies; they believe I am no longer enough to keep Neverland alive. She needs looking after, she needs a mother!" he looked at me intensely.  
"Me?" I gasped  
"I can think of no one better!" he smiled and then dipped his head and kissed me on the lips; "Come with me Louisa and we will never have to care for anyone else but ourselves and each other! Come away with me and nobody need ever stop us from being together!"  
"I care for you with all my being Peter and you will always hold a special place in my heart, but it has stopped beating for you; it now belongs with another!" I said sadly.  
"With another? Who?" he practically cried.  
"Somebody who has loved me from the very beginning, someone who I can trust, someone who I know will never leave me!" I concluded, getting to my feet and dusting off my dress; "I have to go Peter, I have to visit some friends of mine."  
"Let me come with you, please!"  
"Peter, it's not considered correct to walk in society with a man. I think it would be best if-"  
"Please Louisa" he begged me.  
"Oh, very well" I sighed; "but I will not allow you to walk around like that! I believe I can find you some clothes to wear!"

Not long after, Peter and I were walking side by side as I lead the way to the Conroe's household.  
"Who are they?" Peter asked  
"They are the family of one of my friends, Michael."  
"Have you known them long?"  
"Yes, I used to play with Michael every summer when I came to London to stay with the Gardiners. Then, when my parents died" I halted momentarily; "and I came to live with my Aunt and Uncle we became great friends."  
How old were you when they died?"  
"I was twelve!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Come, this their house!"  
I knocked on the door and not soon after, the door was answered by the oldest daughter, Mariah.  
"Louisa!" she gasped; "Oh dearest, how I have missed you!"  
We embraced before breaking apart.  
"Mariah, this is Peter" I said, gesturing towards him.  
"Hello sir" Mariah responded, her face going bright red when Peter smiled at her; "Please come in, Michael has been expecting you."  
We entered the house and before I could even take in my surroundings a girl collided into me with the force of a whirlwind.  
"Louisa!" trilled the girl  
"Hello Marigold" I laughed  
"Is this your husband Louisa?" she asked  
"My husband?" I gasped; "don't be silly!"  
"Husband? What's all this?" came a voice and Mrs Conroe entered the room.  
"Aren't I?" asked Peter suddenly, feigning surprise before taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.  
I pulled my hand away and stared at him in utter disgust.  
"This is Peter Mrs Conroe" I said; "he's a friend!"

Not long after our arrival, I decided it was time to leave. As soon as we were out on the street, I turned on Peter.  
"How dare you!" I hissed; "How dare you make a fool of me in front of my friends Peter!"  
"I didn't mean any harm Louisa!"  
"No that's just you Peter, you don't mean anything; you're just empty words!"  
"Louisa-"  
"Just go!" I said and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't think I've actually given any thanks for the story follows and to the people who took the time to review my fanfiction. Every time I get an email which says that I've gained a story follower or that someone has taken the time to review, I get this incredible feeling of happiness. So thank you so very, very much! Please continue to review, it helps with the continuation of this story!  
**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own Peter Pan**

**Chapter 10**

That evening, as I lay on my bed there was a soft knock on my bedroom door.  
"Come in!" I called out and my Uncle entered  
"Good evening child" he said kindly  
"Good evening Uncle!"  
"So sorry to disturb you, but I have something to ask you." He continued; "As you are aware, it is your Aunt Gardiner's birthday in a few weeks. I have decided that we should organise a ball in her honour."  
"Oh what lovely idea!" I exclaimed  
"Yes quite" he nodded; "but my question is, would you like the young Marius to be invited?"  
I felt my face become hot from the blush that formed on my cheeks, but I found it hard to hide my smile.  
"I should be very glad, Uncle, if he could come. Thank you!"  
"Then I shall send out the invitations. The Conroes are of course invited and you might tell that friend of yours, Peter to come along as well!"  
"Yes Uncle, I'm sure he will be delighted!"  
"Yes, yes" he repeated; "well; goodnight!"  
"Goodnight Uncle!"  
As soon as the door closed behind my Uncle, I walked over and sat down at my dressing table. Unpinning my hair, I took up my brush and began to pass it through my hair as I sang softly to myself.  
"_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who else but my Greensleeves._

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity._"  
"Like the voice of a nightgale!"  
"Peter!" I said sharply as I turned to look at him.  
"Don't look so perplexed! I haven't come to woo you, don't worry!" he assured me; "I came to tell you I was leaving!"  
"Leaving?"  
"I can't stay here forever, and besides, Neverland needs me!"  
"You are right, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave, not yet anyway"  
"Why?"  
"My Uncle is throwing a ball for my Aunt's birthday, you're invited Peter!"  
"Me?" he chuckled; "At a ball? You're not serious?"  
"I am quite serious."  
"Oh, right; well thank you. I'm afraid though, Louisa, that I have nothing suitable to wear!"  
"That can be easily dealt with!"

The next morning, I went for a stroll with my Aunt Gardiner.  
"Your Uncle told me about your plans, a ball sounds lovely!" she smiled.  
"Yes, it is rather exciting! I haven't been to a proper ball in quite a while!"  
"That's why I thought we should order our dresses today!"  
"Oh yes, let's!" I said, smiling excitedly.  
We walked over to the shop of our seamstress. My Aunt had used her ever since she was my age and as Mrs King always said, "there is nothing about fashion that I do not know!"  
Entering the shop, we were greeted with the plump face of Mrs King.  
"Good day Lady Gardiner, Miss Roberts!" she said delightedly.  
"Good day Mrs King" my Aunt returned; "how well you look!"  
"And you, and you" she smiled; "Look at you Miss Roberts; you are quite the dashing young woman!"  
"Mrs King" my aunt interrupted; "we wish to order two dresses. Lord Gardiner you see is throwing a ball in my honour and it would be terrible if we were dresses in last season's fashion!"  
"That would be quite abysmal!" gasped the seamstress in horror; "Come, let's see what would be ideal! The streamlined figure is quite in fashion now, I think that would look simply lovely on you Miss Roberts. What did you have in mind?"  
"I do not wish the colours to be too garish" I said thoughtfully.  
"You have such lovely complexion, perhaps a soft pink; it would go well with your blonde hair as well!"  
"No, not pink" I continued; "perhaps charcoal, with a black overlay?"  
"Black? Well that is different! Perhaps we can create a dress of charcoal silk. I suggest we use Chinese embroidery on the overlay for decoration and also short lace sleeves. Yes, yes, that will be marvellous! Now you, my Lady!"  
Quite a while later, we left the shop, talking excitedly of the outcome of our gowns.

"Your dress will be quite exquisite!" gushed my aunt; "perhaps you were so particular, because you are hoping to impress a certain someone?"  
"Uncle told you then?"  
"Just last night" she said; "I'm so pleased for you Louisa, truly I am! You are so very lucky to have found a man, a good man, whom you love and he is still from a good family! Not many women are blessed in such a way!"  
We stopped in the middle of the street, as she grasped my hands and kissed me on the cheek. Affection for my dear Aunt filled me to the brim. Only then did I realise how much gratitude I felt for my guardians.  
"Thank you Aunt!" I said, smiling happily.

Two days before the ball, two large boxes arrived with the post.  
"Miss Louisa!" called out Hannah; "yours and Lady Gardiner's gowns have arrived from the seamstress!"  
"Thank you Hannah. Please inform Miss Grey to take Lady Gardiner's gown to her room and then bring mine!" I replied  
Soon, I heard the soft knock of Hannah's knuckle on my door and I rushed to let her in. Laying the box on my bed, she took off the lid and carefully pushed aside the tissue. Beneath it, settled comfortably in its box was my gown. Hannah lifted it out for me, and I gasped in awe.  
"Oh Hannah!" I sighed; "It's so very beautiful!"  
"It is ma'am, oh it is!"  
The silk slid across my finger and the stitching of the Chinese embroidery was truly magnificent.  
"The guests will be impressed Miss Louisa!"  
"I was hoping I would impress someone in particular" I said softly.  
"I'll leave you to it then Miss" she smiled, while winking at me with a wicked look in her eyes.

**So the tenth chapter is finished! I think it's the best I've written in quite a while! Please review and tell me what you think! There is a link on my profile, of Louisa's dress! Enjoy!**


End file.
